The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a technology of manufacturing same, for example, those preferably applicable to a semiconductor device including a power semiconductor element typified by a power MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor) and manufacture of the semiconductor device.
International Patent Publication No. 2010-541212 (Patent Document 1) describes an electric power device including a plurality of first conductivity type pillars and a plurality of second conductivity type pillars alternately arranged in each of an active region and a terminal region. In this electric power device, the first conductivity type pillars in the active region and those in the terminal region have substantially the same width and the second conductivity type pillars in the active region have a width smaller than that of the second conductivity type pillars in the terminal region so that a breakdown voltage in the terminal region becomes higher than that in the active region.